


Breath play

by palishere



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Drowning, Is it Tuesday?, M/M, Mention Castiel, Mention Chuck, Mention Jack - Freeform, Michael is a dick, No Smut, Possessed Dean, Praying to Castiel, Prison, Torture, breath play, mention Sam, spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Dean said Yes. So he really only has himself to blame. Now he's trapped in his own head, drowning constantly and no one can save him.





	Breath play

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the SPN KINK BINGO 2019 on Tumblr.  
> Breath Play Square Five.

**He didn’t remember the initial impact, but he remembered coming back up for air.** His lungs washing with relief as they were authorized to intake oxygen instead of the half mouthfuls of water he’d forcefully inhaled. He blinked tiredly, gasping greedily as the water drained from his invisible prison. Horrifying to think these would become the moments he prayed for now, moments when his lungs didn’t burn with the desire to intake air, when he wasn’t kicking and clawing at the water that was always just a few inches above his lips. He couldn’t die here, and that was possibly the worst part of all.

As the last remnants of water were sucked away and out of the room, his body crashed down to the rotting floor below. This prison had been specially designed to hold the Winchester, until he became more obedient and agreed to adhere to the ways and desires that Michael had in store. He coughed and sputtered as his weak, shaking arms tried to push him to his feet. He managed to get on his knees, it was small but it was a win. He was taking it. Clutching to it.

“Get out…” Dean spits, he may not be able to die here, locked up in his own head, but, he never intends to roll over and let the Archangel keep him here, if there’s a way to expel him, Dean will eventually find it. He pulls himself up to stand, his shoes feeling gross around his feet. “Get out of my head!” 

“Afraid not.” Michael walks into the small room, looking around at the water damaged walls, admiring his work. He stands guarding the only doorway, the only exit to the room. And to be honest, it wouldn’t even matter if Dean got out, he doubts the exit would take him anywhere good. “You’ve got to remember, Dean, You let me in-”

“I don’t give a damn! Get out!” dean’s voice is filled with rage and hate for the angel, the archangel using his face to commit crimes that Dean doesn’t want to think about.

But if he did get to the exit, he might be able to hide in his thoughts, in the deepest reaches of his own mind. At least until he can come up with another plan. At least he wouldn’t be stuck in here, drowning, constantly.

“You know…” Michael raises his left hand as he straightens his tie. His eyes start to glow with archangel grace and Dean feels the crushing weight of cold water filling his lungs, it’s everywhere inside of him and Dean hits his knees, vomiting. Blood pounding behind his eyes. He tries to scream but can’t get enough oxygen in. “I wish you would stop screaming, you’ve become a distraction” Michael says, annoyance lingering in his voice. He turns his left hand up and clicks his fingers and Dean collapses to the floor gasping and coughing up the last of the water, then finally screams. 

He feels the imitation of death around the corner, he knows Michael could do anything to him here. Bottom line, his world is Michael’s now, his mind, his body, his air. Everything that is Dean Winchester is Archangel Michaels. All because he said ‘yes’. For the first time, he doesn’t have the strength to pull himself up, he just stares blankly at the Archangel as he turns and heads for the exit again. 

“Next time I come for you, try to just see this for what it is…” He’s on the other side of the door, Dean stares out at his own silhouette. “A business arrangement…” The heavy, metal door swings slowly shut and Dean scrambles backwards as water quickly rushes back into the room. Fear washing over him as he uses the far wall to pull his body up. The water has already swallowed his ankles and it never takes long to fill the room. 

“Michael! Get out! I want you out!” He repeats it in a chant and runs to the door, slamming his fists against the rusted metal. The water is swirling against his hips now and Dean knows he hasn’t got enough time. “MICHAEL! STOP THIS!” His heart is picking up pace. Dean yanks and pushes the only exit he’s known, he spins to look around the room, there is nothing else. Nothing floating in the water. No key. No other exit. Just him and the quickly rising water. It’s risen to his chest and Dean continues to scream at the door.

“Let me out of here! You can’t keep me trapped like this forever!” His hands stam against the metal as Dean makes as much noise as he can. Angry waves crash against each other as the small room is quickly filling, Dean holds the door for comfort as the water pushes over his shoulders. He holds his head above the water and continues to call out to the archangel. But, like so many other times before his cries go unanswered. He begs when his toes leave the floor and his hand lifts off the door. He prays to Castiel in desperation as he kicks his feet below him, forcing his head to touch the roof of his new cage. And finally.

Dean screams for Sam to save him, for Cass to save him. Hell, he screams and prays for Jack to save him and slowly the water swallows him. The water drags his body down. The first few minutes are always the hardest as everything he’s learnt about surviving slips away. The more Dean struggles the more disorientated he becomes, he kicks and claws at the water again, trying to force the waves to part so he can take a fresh breath. The next few things that he notices are his limbs becoming heavier, his arms and legs becoming tired, every muscle in his body starts to ache in protest at the lack of oxygen and his lungs specifically start to burn. With every second that passed his expanded lungs feel like they are being scorched. He screws his eyes shut and the pressure and pain start to become overwhelming.

 

Finally Dean surrendered his first gasp to the crashing walls of water and an icy rush of water can be felt rushing down his throat, he tries to scream but hears nothing but the sound of bubbles as his breaths become lost. Dean kicks viciously for the last time, his legs swimming through the waves and an intense pain starts at the back of his head, clearly the blood and pressure were building there, but he knew. Dean knew he wouldn’t die. He’d be stuck, just like this. Until Michael got bored again. His arms and legs were reduced to twitches and Dean, for a small moment, finds the shimmering walls of water and soundlessness beautiful.

Dean was stuck in a body of water, that he couldn’t escape, begging and praying for oxygen and air that would be ignored. Hell he had even called for God each and every time. He felt abandoned. Left to float in the centre of the room with nowhere to go for relief. No mercy would be granted. His mind would scream for his family to save him and hours from now the water would reverse, slowly draining from his invisible prison and Michael would come back to check in on him.

**And Dean, he wouldn’t remember the initial impact, but he would remember coming back up for air…**


End file.
